


after all this time (i'm still into you)

by taakos



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, absolutely disgusting hipster filled fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakos/pseuds/taakos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sit there, Persephone and Hades, still happy millennia after millennia. (They aren’t perfect, but they’re damn close.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	after all this time (i'm still into you)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Still Into You by Paramore

Persephone sits in at a table outside Starbucks in Manhattan, Cerberus panting patiently under the table. She's sipping on her iced coffee, sketching a new dress herself. She glances at her husband every few minutes, almost to make sure he's still there.

Hades is visiting the Overworld during the summer. It's rare for him, but he manages to push his responsibilities on others every once and while. He's drinking an Iced Caffé Mocha, flicking through news stories on his phone. Dark sunglasses obscure the blue fires of Tartarus in his eyes. (Her husband doesn't realize it, but he's a hipster. He's a huge hipster.)

They look very young, she thinks. Hades looks like he's in his late 20s, herself looking barely over 20. Hades has always been handsome, but this modern form is very much so. His curls rest on his forehead, lightly sitting on the top of his sunglasses. He's pale and tall, much taller than herself.

Feeling her eyes on him, he arches an eyebrow and brings his glasses up. They take the curls with them, sunglasses now on the top of his head. He smiles that wry smile of his. Did she not know him well enough, she probably wouldn't think he was smiling.

"You're staring, love," he says lightly. He puts his phone on the table, giving her his full attention. He flutters his pretty lashes and smiles sweetly at her. Persephone feels her heart do a small flip in her chest. 

She sighs wistfully, "I just wish you could visit more during Mother's seasons, is all." (Someday, she thinks, Demeter will let go of the overbearing grip she has on Persephone. Someday she'll realize her daughter is in love and not being tortured by Hades' very presence.)

He leans back in his chair. He takes the sunglasses off his head, hanging them off his collar. He runs his long fingers through his dark tresses.

"Wishful thinking, I'm afraid. Your mother still hates me, even after all this time," he chuckles humorlessly.

Persephone smiles at the sound of his laugh. She doesn't hear it enough as she wants to. She gets it — the whole "I am the Ruler of the Underworld, laughing is off limits" thing — but still. Her husband has a lovely smile, she thinks herself lucky to see it. (Lucky to love him.)

She glances down at Cerberus, who looks like he's ready to go. Her eyes slide back up to Hades. "Wanna walk him through Central Park?" She asks, already knowing the answer.

Hades nods, putting his glasses back on and pocketing his phone. He stands and stretches. Persephone packs away her sketchbook and shoulders her bag, standing up. Hades grabs his drink and Cerberus' leash.

Cerberus is currently disguised as a dachshund. He's very cute. He wears a green collar that says, "You won't like me when I'm angry." (Persephone's idea.)

Persephone takes a sip of her coffee and they begin walking to Central Park. They walk block after block, finally reaching the shade of the park after 15 minutes. (She's glad she wore a skirt today.)

They find a bench near a piano and sit. People go up to the piano and play, or just mess around. A young boy currently sits there. He's playing one of Mozart's concertos, she believes. She asks Hades just to be sure.

He nods, "Piano Concerto Number 21 in C major, K. 467." He'd never admit it out loud, but he enjoys humanity's music greatly. The Underworld's palace has a music room hidden away, thousands upon thousands of records and music sheets. Curated by Apollo himself, actually.

Persephone sees Cerberus panting more. She pulls a water bottle out of her bag and his bowl. She pours some into for him. She caps it and pets his ears fondly. He licks her hand appreciatively. She smiles warmly at the dog.

"He likes you better than he likes me. Traitors," Hades shakes his head and smirks, bemused. 

Persephone sticks her tongue out at him. Hades rolls his eyes and tweaks her nose. (She can't see his eyes, but he's totally rolling them. Totally.)

Persephone begins to put her hair in a bun as she sees the young boy leave the piano.

"Go play," she suggests. She nods her head toward the piano. (She's not really suggesting, more like passive aggressively commanding. She’s the Queen of the Underworld, after all.)

Hades sighs and stands, brushing himself off. He strides forward to the center of the path where the piano sits. He cracks his fingers and delicately sits on the seat. He seems to be thinking of what to play as he moves his sunglasses away from his eyes. His long fingers rest on the keys, then begin to move.

For a minute, Persephone can't place it, but then she gets it. It's Liz On Top of the World, if she's not mistaken. From Pride and Prejudice, one of Hades' favorite book to movie adaptations. (Persephone stared at him incredulous when he told her that years ago. He shrugged, "It's extremely well written.")

Something touches her leg and Persephone looks down. Cerberus wants more water. 

"Thirsty, aren't we?" She murmurs to the dachshund as she pours more water. (Probably as thirsty as three heads instead of one.) Cerberus yaps happily before greedily lapping up his water.

Hades launches into another piece, something Persephone doesn't recognize. It's classical, she guesses. She pulls out her sketchbook and sketches him quickly. Time flies by and suddenly, he's walking back to sit down.

She makes the finished touches of the sketch of her husband. She adds some notes hanging in the air for dramatic effect. He sits back down and looks at the pad, smiling seraphically. He leans over and kisses her cheek. 

Persephone smiles lovingly at him, taking his hand and pressing her lips to his knuckles. They sit there, Persephone and Hades, still happy millennia after millennia. (They aren’t perfect, but they’re damn close.)

**Author's Note:**

> it's kind of ridiculous how much time i spend thinking about modern hades and persephone. i'm talking hours here. i refrain from writing it down because of how disorganized my headcanons are, but this one? i like this one. (hades has blue eyes and no one can tell me otherwise. NO ONE)


End file.
